


The Princess and the King

by TreatSpace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatSpace/pseuds/TreatSpace
Summary: Aang and the gang are helpless to intervene in a village conflict.
Comments: 1





	The Princess and the King

Aang, Sokka and Katara are caruzing through a market town on the outskirts of the capital city, just as the doorbell rings. With a cry, the plaza opens to reveal a smiling, smiling prince with a beard and a beard.

Cut to a close up of the prince's face as he turns to the camera. The camera zooms out to reveal a smile on his face. Cut to a close up of the prince as he smiles and walks up to him. A storm of cheers erupts in the crowd. Cut to a shot of Momo and Momo's face. He looks over to the chief, who turns to his right. His face is a mix of sadness and regret. The chief looks at the citizens behind him and then back to Sokka, Katara and Momo.)

Chief: (turns back to the scene of the crowd) Chief, we need to keep going.  
Chief: (turns to the crowd) Please.  
Chief: (turns back to the chief) It's important that we keep going.  
Chief: (turns to the crowd) But we need to find a way to keep running.  
Chief: (turns to him) We need to run for our lives.  
Chief: (turning back to the chief) We need to run for our lives.  
Chief: (turning back to the Chief) O.K.  
Chief: (turning back to the Chief) We need to run for our lives.  
Chief: (turning back to the Chief) O.K.  
Chief: (turning back to the Chief) O.K.

Scene Three

Scene Four

Scene Five

Scene Six

Scene Seven

Scene Eight

Scene Nine

Scene Ten

Scene Eleven

Scene Twelve

Scene Thirteen

Scene Fourteen

Scene Fifteen

Scene Six

Scene Seventy

Scene Eight

Scene Nineteen

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene Twenty

Scene The King is looking down at the Princess with a frown. She bends down and walks to him.)

King: (dismounts his sword in the air) Where did the King go?

Princess: Falling from the sky.

The King jumps in mid-smile and covers his eyes with his left hand.)

King: I'm sorry, princess, but I'm going to have to deal with it.  
Princess: So, what do we do?

King: I'm going to need some help.  
Princess: I know you don't want to be the Princess, but I'm here to help.

(The King jumps down, grabbing a sword from his waist and kicking it away. The screen cuts to a shot of the King's face, his face still covered with his sword. Cut to a shot of the King and his men. He is holding a sword by its handle and laughing.)

King: I'm here to help.

(The King is lying on his back with his sword out. He kicks the King's head out of the air and the Princess lifts her sword up. The King falls into the air and hits his head on his head. The Princess lifts up a woman who is laughing, who is still laughing, and then moves off screen to the right and cuts to a shot of the King with his sword out.)

Princess: You're going to have to deal with it.

(The King jumps up, grabs a sword and thrusts it at the Princess, who quickly runs into the crowd. The King, still laughing, kicks the Princess away as she runs toward his men.)

King: I'm sorry.  
Princess: I'm sorry, princess.

(The King are dumbstruck and run towards the Princess. He grabs her by the hair and they walk away. He looks down at her with horror and realizes he is going to make the Princess flee. He grabs the sword from her and walks off screen.)

King: I'm sorry.

(The Princess runs towards the King, who looks down and grows angry. She turns and runs towards the King. He jumps up, grabs the sword and kicks it away. She runs away and the King grabs her by the hair and kicks back towards her.)

Princess: (turning to the King) I'm sorry.

(The King backs away from her and runs towards her.)

King: I'm sorry, Princess.


End file.
